Alex Mercer
"If I'm still human...where do I fit in now? How do I rejoin the human race?" - Alex Mercer Alexander J. Mercer, or simply just referred to as "Alex Mercer" is the main protagonist of'' Prototype'', the main antagonist of Prototype 2 and an upcoming DLC character for'' PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale''. His In-game rival is Leon S. Kennedy . Biography MERCER ISN'T A HE, IT'S AN IT Alex Mercer was the head researcher of the Blacklight Project at a biological researching company known as Gentek. After he realized that Gentek researchers who were involved with the Blacklight Project were being murdered by the elite army Blackwatch, he he tried to flee the city with his research, only to be uneventfully caught at Penn station in the end. Before getting killed, Alex smashed his research containing a deadly virus onto the ground, causing it to spread throughout the city. As his body was about to be dissected by two scientists, Alex came back to life, having been resurrected by the virus which constructed his body and gave him new powers. He then started using those powers to take down those who were responsible for the downfall of the Blacklight Project. THE LEGACY OF ALEX MERCER *''Prototype'' *''Prototype 2'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Leon S. Kennedy Reason: 'Alex is stalking Leon from above when he drops onto the arena. Leon, having seen what Alex is capable of, starts to threaten him thinking that he may be a B.O.W. Alex laughs and says he will show him that he is more than just a weapon. Leon asks for a demonstration and Alex tells him that it will be demonstration he'll regret. '''Connection: '''Both Prototype and Resident Evil have a theme focused on zombies originating from bio-warfare/bio-terrorism, so instead of coming back from the dead through magical means, they are revived through a special chemical. Ending TBA Gameplay Mercer is an Area of Affect character. He covers a wide area around him with his attacks and can hit hard, causing lots of opponents to go flying across the stage. However, he lacks range which can be a real problem when dealing with opponents who can attack from a long distance. These attacks are chargable. *'Basic Melee Combo - ' - A basic combo which involves two punches and a kick forward which sends the opponent rolling. *'Jump Kick - ' or + - A jumping front kick that sends the opponent flying. *'Basic Uppercut - ' + - A basic uppercut which sends the opponent into the air.. *'Leg Sweep - ' + - A leg sweep that trips the opponent. *'Air Kick - ' (midair) - A midair kick. *'Drop Kick - ' or + (midair) - A midair drop kick that sends the opponent flying. *'Air Uppercut - ' + (midair) *'Downwards Kick - ' + - (midair) - A downwards midair kick. file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Claw Swipes -''' file:btn_triangle.png - Mercer swipes the opponents with his claws. *'Blade Dash -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Mercer dashes forward wile swiping his blade. *'Whipfist Lashes -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Mercer lashes out at in the air with his whipfists. *'Hammerfist Pound -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Mercer pounds the ground with his hammerfists, sending all opponents around him flying. *'Air Claw Swipes -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Blade Air Slice -' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) Mercer slices downwards with his blade. *'Whipfist Tornado -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) Mercer twirls around with his whipfists in the air. *'Air Hammerfist Pound -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) Mercer will travel toward the ground until he pounds it. (Circle Moves) *'Knuckle Shockwave - ' - Mercer will pound his knuckles together, causing a wave the sends enemies around him rolling. *'Groundshatter - ' or + - Mercer will pound the ground causing a wave that travels forward and sends enemies flying. *'Tendril Grab - ' + - Mercer will grab a nearby opponent with his Tendrils and ram into them. * 'Groundspike - ' + - Mercer will slam the ground and cause spikes to appear everywhere, causing opponents to crumple. * 'Air Knuckle Shockwave - ' (midair) * 'Air Groundshatter - ' or + (midair) - Mercer will travel toward the ground until he can perform a Groundshatter. * 'Air Tendril Grab '- + (midair) * 'Air Groundspike - ' + (midair) - Mercer will travel toward the ground until he can perform a Groundspike. (Throws) * 'Musclemass Toss - ' or - Mercer picks up his opponent using his Musclemass power and throws them across the stage. * 'Musclemass Uppercut - ' - Mercer picks up his opponent using his Musclemass power and uppercuts them into the air. * 'Musclemass Slam - ' - Mercer picks up his opponent using his Musclemass power and slams them into the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * 'Devour - ' (Level 1 Super): Mercer does a quick dash in front of him. Anyone he hits will get caught in one of his devouring phases and die. * 'Groundspike Graveyard Devastator - ' (Level 2 Super): Mercer will perform the same move as his Groundspike, only this time, more spikes will appear and they will grow bigger, covering a wide area of space. Anyone who touches the spikes will die. * 'Tendril Barrage Devastator - ' (Level 3 Super): The cinematic shows Mercer struggling to release something from his body. A large amount of Tendrils then erupt from his body, traveling in every direction, covering the entire stage and killing whoever touches the them. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'It's Science! - '''Mercer turns both of his hands into claws, looks at them and turns them back. *'Whippy Whip - 'Mercer uses his whipfists to create a lasoo that his hurls in the air for a while *'Come Closer - Mercer beckons the opponent to come closer, stamps his foot and causes a spike to rise from the ground. Quotes *'Character Select' **''"They don't stand a chance."'' **''"Really? You wanna fight me?"'' **''"Another day, another bunch of scumbags to deal with"'' *''Prematch''' **"You're on the menu!"'' **''"Game on!"'' *'Item Pick Up **'"Aren't my hands enough?" **''"Pfft, Blackwatch type weapons."'' **''"This better be useful."'' **''"Well well..."'' **''"Another weapon from the hands of a dead soldier!"'' **''"Now if only I could put this to good use..."'' **''"Why do I feel like humanity is getting lazy with their weaponry?"'' **''"I wonder what might happen if I use this..."'' **''"Huh."'' *'Using Devour' **"On top of the food chain!"'' *'Using Groundspike Graveyard Devastator **'"I'm gonna love laughing at your corpse!" *Using Tendril Barrage Devastator' **'"It's time to unleash.......HELL!" *Successful KO' **'"Easy." **''"I've fought harder."'' **''"Really?"'' **''"You should've known better."'' **''"Heh heh."'' **''"No one can subdue me!"'' **''"You're no different from Blackwatch!"'' **''""What a joke."'' *Respawn' **''"What just happened?"'' **''"I will devour your body!"'' **''"Gah! What a letdown."'' **''"No one does that to me!"'' **''"I will rip out your insides!"'' **''"No!"'' **''"I'm starting to get pissed off."'' **''"You won't take me down!"'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Human Virus - '''Mercer drops from the sky with a smash, gets up form the ground and looks at the camera. *'Master of Genetics - 'Mercer holds his hand up, which then turns into a claw and smiles. *'Food for Thought - 'Mercer rubs his claws together whie saying "You're on the menu!" *'Battle Ready - 'Mercer slams his Hammerfists together and says "Game on!" Winning Screen *'Clean Win - 'Mercer throws a fist into the air. *'Lethal Prototype - 'Mercer strikes a battle pose with his claws out. *'Biology Bash - 'Mercer raises a claw into the air and brings it down with it clenched into a fist. *'Scientific Satisfaction - 'Mercer is seen standing away from the camera as he throws out a Whipfist and brings it closer. Losing Screen *If Using '''Clean Win - '''Mercer turns his back to the camera. *If Using '''Lethal Prototype - '''Mercer clenches his claws in anger. *If Using '''Biology Bash - '''Mercer slams his Hammerfists into the ground in defeat. *If Using '''Scientific Satisfaction - '''Mercer uses his Whipfists to throw the camera away. Results Screen *'Win - 'Mercer has a claw in the air as he smiles *'Lose - 'Mecer has his head down so that his face is not visible under his hood. Costumes Prototype's Hood Mercer with his hood on. *'Grey Skin - 'Grey coat with white hood. *'Brown Skin - 'Brown coat with grey hood *'White Skin - 'White hood with black hood Armored Prototype Mercer in his armored form. *'White Skin '- White armor *'Brown Skin - 'Brown armor *'Grey Skin - 'Grey armor Prototype's Jacket Mercer in Heller's jacket. *'White Skin - 'White jacket with blue top *'Black Skin - 'Black jacket with yellow top *'Brown Skin - '''Brown jacket with green top Minions *Dana Mercer - Reach Rank 8 with Alex Mercer *James Heller - DLC Gallery Mercer Icon.png|Alex Mercer's Selection Icon Armor.jpg|Mercer's Armor Jacket.jpg|Heller's Jacket Category:Prototype Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:The X-preme Category:Playable Characters